Happy Family
by dragonwaterlily26
Summary: What happens to hiccup and Toothless after the dragons have been excepted. They live happily ever after together. Sorry story is better than this summary.


Hi everyone! This is Dragonwaterlily26 and although this is my first story I've ever published on here, I've been a fan for over 10 years. This story is completely a figment of my sinful imagination and I do not own any HTTTYD characters and I don't get anything but joy from this posting. Alright! I hope you guys enjoy..

Happy Family

Chapter 1

The sound of bristles sweeping over a wooden floor carries in the large cove as the noise echoes, bouncing off the cliff face surrounding the area.

Hiccup pauses in his sweeping to sigh and smile as he looks around at the cove that he and his dragon now called home. It was one of those rare cloudless, sun-drenched days. A slight breeze wafts through, causing the small lake's clear, pure water to ripple and sparkle in the fading sunlight of the late afternoon.

The young man couldn't help but look back on all that had happened in the last four years.

After the dragons had been accepted into their tribe, life only got better and better. Hiccup seemed to gain a new confidence in himself that only seemed to grow as everyone treated him with a newfound respect, instead of mockery and annoyance. Hiccup also discovered within a few monthes that he had no desire to lead and govern the clan, instead wanting to work with the dragons and teach his people how to better interact with them. Of course, there was still his work on projects in the forge, as well. When he went to explain his wishes to his father, the talk had been rough, but eventually he had understood and asked Astrid if she would be willing to lead the clan after he retired from chief. Astrid, pleased, gladly accepted.

It was good timing too, because after 6 monthes of tiptoe dating, they'd both decided that they were better off as friends, than anything else. Now they were closer than ever, without the awkwardness that their dating had caused. It wasn't long after that that he'd found himself pining for someone new. Hiccup had become even closer to his dragon and found his eyes straying to gaze upon the sleek, strong night fury many times. He also found himself looking to spend as much time with Toothless as he could possibly get away with. He often watched the way his dragon's muscles moved under his sleek scales. The strength he kept control over so easily as he treated him with nothing but gentle adoration.

But Hiccup had been clueless just how much he'd come to care for Toothless, until the year that they'd experienced the 2nd mating season.

He was 16 and both Toothless and Hiccup had decided to camp out in their favorite hang out, the cove where they learned to fly and developed their deep trust in each other.

Hiccup was laying on his bed roll not too far from a fire that his dragon had set ablaze for him, when Toothless leans over his prone form to lick his cheek. The boy thinks nothing of it as the dragon does this all the time, but when he draws his tongue slowly across his lips, Hiccup freezes, eyes popping open in surprise. Just in time to see the dragon sit back up and lick his own lips with a purr. The look in his large eyes serious. Hiccup sits up, confused and also hopeful, he waits to see what he'll do next. The dragon leans in and hovers over Hiccup's head, breathing in the boy's scent, who closes his eyes. He moves down the side of his head to the underside of his chin, giving it a small lick, before returning to the boy's lips. He licks them slowly, carefully, pressing just hard enough to graze the teeth beyond, then he pulls away to wait for his boy's reaction. Hiccup's eyes flutter open, sighing and inhibitions fly to the wind as he cups Toothless's jaw and kisses him back. The dragon takes point then, covering his human, and showing him that he was his forever.

Needless to say it had been the turning point in their relationship. The next morning he had found himself wrapped in his new lover's scaley embrace, wings tight around him to keep his naked skin from feeling the softly blowing wind and the chill of the morning.

That had been the night that Toothless had marked him as his for the rest of the dragon's natural life. Hiccup's life span slowing to match that of his dragon, so they could look forward to, at least, another few hundred years or so of bliss together.

After returning from their camp out he immediately told his father about what happened, in very little detail, of course. Determined that whatever his father said it would not spoil their special bond. His response was a shock for him and Toothless.

"Well.. We should start plans on a house then!"

At their surprised looks, he ellaborates. "I'm not having you two under my roof when you get hot and heavy, no siry! Not something I need to hear!" He said before bursting out into laughter. After recovering from the shock Hiccup and Toothless join in.

That night Hiccup sat his desk creating plans for their perfect home, which the whole village helped them to build not long after.

That was two years ago and Hiccup has never been happier.

A familiar screaming sound fills the air, making a smile stretch across the boy's face and his heart flutter as he steps down off the porch to look up into the sky just in time to see his favorite night fury fly into sight.

Although Toothless had once rejected the self-steering tailfin he'd made him that one Snoggletog, he'd accepted it back when Hiccup repaired it as a gift after they'd had a little spat. Toothless had let him attatch it than spirited away without a glance at his mate. It was right at the beginning of their new mating and Hiccup had been getting a little attention from another girl that had developed a little crush on him when he had given her a lesson on taking better care of her terrible terrror. One day she had surprised the teenager by throwing her arms around him and kissing him soundly on the lips. And of course who should come by, but his dragon. At the sight of the wide-eyed night fury, mouth slack-jawed, Hiccup pushed the girl away. Toothless, snapping out of his shock, immeadiately narrows his eyes and growls at her. Angry that anyone should try to do such a thing with his precious mate. Afraid for the girl's safety, Hiccup jumps in front of her, wanting to calm the dragon down and explain that it had meant nothing. But Toothless had taken it the wrong way, and not listening, ran away before he could say anything. Anyway, after flying for a few hours, Toothless had found him on their favorite cliff, watching the sun sinking below the horizon.

When the dragon sat beside him he didn't say anything for a minute. Gauging the dragon's mood. "I'm sorry, Toothless. That you had to see that. I had no idea that she was going to kiss me like that. But I've had a talk with her, and she knows now that If she ever tries to do anything like that again I'm not going to save her hide from your wrath. I belong to you and only you." He finishes. A moment later he feels the dragon rub his head against his temple, then a tongue licks his cheek. Hiccup finally turns to press lips to the dragon's, which leads to Toothless pressing him down to the ground.

They had spent the next two hours together, Toothless reastablishing his claim and erasing the girl's scent and taste from his body.

Anyway, it had been a good learning experience for them both. There were times when the dragon did want to be alone, so having the tailfin was a definite need to have. Especially now when it was safer for Hiccup to not be in the air.

Now he was using it to dive down to drop the doe he had brought back, in the clearing, before looping around to land gracefully on the ground.

Without delay, he goes over to greet his partner, leaving the broom to lean against the house.

"Hey, Buddy!" Hiccup smiles, holding his arms out.

Toothless happily pushes himself into the embrace, accepting a kiss between his ear flaps. His powerful tail swings back and forth in his excitement to be reunited with his mate once more. After giving the boy an affectionate lick up his cheek, he bounds off to stand by his kill, chest puffing up with his pride. No one could say he couldn't provide for his family.

Hiccup looks at the catch, feeling his own pride in the skills of his swift and powerful mate, as he goes to stand next to the dragon, hand rubbing up his scaley side.

"That's great, Toothless! This should help us through the freeze that's supposed to come through soon." The dragon nods in agreement, then his eyes change to show his sudden concern. He tilts his head and rubs his muzzle against the boy's abdomin. A question floats to Hiccup through the connection they both share.

"I'm_ fine. _You're worrying too much, I swear." He laughs a bit.

Backing up, Toothless shakes his head, then lays it back against his swelling stomach, closing his eyes.

He concentrates on the sound of Hiccup's heart beating, steady and strong. Toothless purrs as two more hearts beat in tandem along side it, both just as strong as their mother's. He'd bet that they would also be just as clever as his rider is.

Smiling softly, Hiccup smoothes his hands over the reptillian head, feeling warmth fill his being.

"I love you, too, Toothless." Large, warm, acid colored eyes open and the head lifts to stare happily into loving grass green eyes. Both sets close a moment as they move forward to touch their lips together in a brief kiss.

When they pull apart, Hiccup sighs and gives his stomach a rub.

"Alright, come on you. This carcass isn't going to clean itself. Let's get to it before a herd of terrors decide to claim it for themselves." He says, walking back towards the back of their house where it attatches to a cave, by rock walls, and acts as their storage room.

Toothless drags the body of the doe behind him, stopping next to the room where they both skin and ready the meat for hanging so it can dry out and get stored for the winter.

Once they had it hanging in the store room and the clean skin stretched out in the sun, they cleaned themselves up and went to sit on the porch.

The sky was turning an array of gold, soft pinks and purples, blues, and vibrant oranges as the sun sinks towards the horizon.

The night fury lays curled around the boy, head on his warm lap, eyes closed, he dozes with a smile on his maw. Hiccup scratching just under his chin, causing the dragon to purr in bliss. Hiccup's other hand lay on top of his head, back leaning back against the rest of the dragon's body. The heat from it soothing his muscles that had aquired a constant ache now form the extra weight he was carrying now. His pregnancy was only about a month along and already his belly was slightly swollen with the life within him. He knew that he was soon to become even bigger because Toothless had told him that he was carrying not one, but two babies. He was so excited. Nervous, but excited. He coudn't wait to see what their genders were.

Even now as he sat here enjoying time spent with his mate, he couldn't help, but wish time would move faster so he could see their children.

At first when he had found out about this miracle, he hadn't believed it. Thought that it was just a bad joke that was being played on him. But when Toothless assured him it wasn't a joke, he was confused how he could possibly be pregnant when he was male.

Turns out that it was all thanks to a trait that the Night Fury Species carried in their genes. When a night fury male choses a male dragon or, in this case, human, the dragon starts to secrete a special hormone that changes his partners genetic code so that their body changes to gain the ability to become pregnant. It was a way that helped preserve their species from dwindling even further in numbers.

So it was inevitible that as soon as Toothless had become intimate with him, he was as good as being called mama.

As weird as it was then to contemplate...

Now he couldn't wait.

He wouldn't have to wait long. Although he was only a month along, it looked like he was two monthes along. The midwife believed that it wouldn't be long before he would give birth. Maybe, 4 or 5 monthes. He only hoped that everything went smoothly.

Suddenly, a loud grumbling noise sounds from the young man's stomach.

Toothless lifts his head, giving Hiccup his trademark smile. The teen laughs softly.

"Guess that's our cue to feed these little monsters of ours."

Toothless laughs his dragon laugh while moving so his boy can get up. When he does, he opens the door, and pauses in the doorway.

"Come on, there's a pile of cod with your name on it."

The dragon licks his lips then steps forward, but before he can take more than a step...

"OH!" Hiccup cries, hand moving to his belly. The dragon rushes to his side, whining and looking up at him in concern.

"They moved, just a bit, but.." He laughs softly, then his stomach sounds once more and he laughs again. "I guess they want some too."

As he turns around to go inside he feels Toothless nudge him in the back insistently with a soft growl.

"Alright, I'm going! I'm not going to starve them, ya know!" He laughs.

With happy smiles, both head inside.

Chapter 2

Toothless looks up with slitted eyes at the teenager strattling his hips, groaning as the boy shifts.

After eating Hiccup had decided it was bedtime with a large yawn, but apparently that yawn had been deceiving.

It seemed that Hiccup had been craving two things since getting pregnant; 1. Fish, doubling in portion size and eating it raw more and more as he progresses in his pregnancy. 2. Toothless, himself.

Hiccup couldn't seem to be apart from him for very long and almost every night he had to have the dragon anyway he could as long as the dragon was thrusting his way inside his warm depths.

As it was now. The boy's hair was slick with passion created sweat. Body flush with his desire, eyes half-closed and looking down at him with the love he felt shining in his orbs.

He moans as he pistons his hips up and down on the dragon's large swollen length.

"Oh.. Toothless...Soo Good!"

Growling low, the dragon curls his claws around his human's ankles, leverage as he thrusts up into his silky hot depths, hitting the bundle of nerves hidden there every time, sending a shocking pleasure right through his boy with every thrust. It only takes the boy a few minutes to reach his first climax, causing him to freeze and cry out as ropes of his cum fall on Toothless's belly. He sags over him, breathing heavy.

Toothless takes advantage of the moment, lifting the boy off of him, he hugs Hiccup to himself as he flips over.

The dragon lays the boy down, and grabs his hip, pulling at it lightly. Hiccup rolls over at the dragon's prompt and gets into position, on his hands and knees, bottom as high as he can hold it.

Seeing his mate prostate himself in front of him, in the same pose that he'd first taken the boy, the night they both became complete, made him growl as his blood boiled. His lust too much to ignore, looking at the lush bottom on display.

Grabbing those angular hips, he drapes himself over Hiccup, and with a powerful thrust resheathes himself inside his scalding, tight hole.

"AHH!" Hiccup cries as the thrust hits right into his prostate gland.

"OOOHH!" The boy cries as the dragon goes full out in his exurberance. Slamming himself in and out of his mate, gunning for the that final moment when they will both come together in completion .

"Yes! Yes! Gi-give it all to me! Give me all you've got!" Toothless growls, loving Hiccup's cries.

Hiccup voices his pleasure at each thrust, getting louder and louder as he gets closer to the edge. The insecure boy no longer in existance.

"OH! I'm almost-" Toothless feels the muscles around him start clenching around him, tightening their grasp. With a low groan he speeds his thrusts even faster, slamming into his prostate with every one.

The rapid pace quickly pushes Hiccup over the edge.

"GOD!" Hiccup screams as he spills his load onto the furs blow him, his mate screeching out as the muscles clamp down on his turgid length so hard he finally fills his lover with his hot pleasure. As they peak their souls combine, doubling their experience to overwheming proportions. Both collapse to the side, exhausted, but both beyond happy as they come back to themselves, still feeling the lingering love that both felt while still combined.

Their heavy breathing is the only thing that fills the silence of the house for a few minutes as they calm down from the frenzied mating. Eventually, Toothless pulls free from Hiccup's body. The boy groaning as he does so, disappointed to be separating so soon.

Turning over Hiccup snuggles into the dragon's chest, who immeadiately wraps his arms and wings around him, purring at him in content.

"I love you, Toothless." Hiccup whispers as his eyes close in exhaustion. The dragon gives him a gentle squeeze in reply as he lays his head down to join his mate in slumber.

Chapter 3

Four monthes later...

Hiccup blinks gritty, drowzy eyes as he winces from the kicks he was receiving from his unborn offspring. This wasn't the first time that they had woken him up this way in the last few monthes. "OOf! Man!" He turns over onto his back, wincing again as his back muscles twitch with pain from the weight of his heavy belly. He rubs a hand over his girth.

" I love you, but you're definitely not light and waking up out of deep sleep with a sharp kick doesn't help me one bit either."

He chuckles, leaning on his right arm to lift himself up enough to look around the room, seeing it empty of the large dark form of his mate.

"I wonder where your father is, huh?"

Elsewhere...

A black, limber shape crawled low to the ground, pausing once in a while, following his senses to gain a prize substantial enough to support his pregnant mate.

Hiding among the ferns of the forest, he freezes, slowing his breathing, body as tense as a spring.

A rabbit dashes out of some brush, running across the little gap between the forestry. The dragon pounces on it, grabbing it by it's head in his toothless maw, he kills it as quick and painlessly as he can with a quick, sharp twist.

The body goes limp and he drops it to the ground, sniffing and watching for a second to make sure it's dead.

'This will make a good stew for Hiccup, and the fur will be usefull as well, we might need it for the children, if they take after their mother.'

Pain slashes through him so suddenly he pauses, then whips his head up in the direction of the house, ears twitching. A deep sense of foreboding starts to set in his gut.

'Hiccup.'

Grabbing the rabbit he runs off through the lush greenery as fast as he can. Pain shoots through him again just as he reaches a clearing sparse enough to take off in. This time it feels sharper and lasts a little longer. With a powerful jump and an upward thrust of his wings, he's airborne. Flying as fast as he can, home.

It takes him about 20 minutes to reach the cove and land, but it feels like a lifetime to the night fury. Running, he finally bursts through the doors, breathing heavy and searching franticly for his mate, finding him in bed.

"TOOTHLESS! THANK THE GODS!" He cries through his pants for air, sweat slipping down his forehead and tears flowing down his cheeks.

Toothless tosses the rabbit away, letting it fall where it may, as he runs straight to Hiccup, sniffing him and taking in the sight of him in their bed. Their very wet bed. The young man stiffens, eyes closing as he groans at the pain filling his abdomin, the muscles taunt with it.

The dragon wiggles around, whining as his worried eyes roam over his frame.

As soon as the pain passes, Hiccup slumps in relief. "Ah, those are getting stronger." He passes his hand over his forehead, wiping off the sweat.

Whining again, Toothless reaches across their link with his worry, muzzle sneaking under his arm and licking at his face. Smiling, Hiccup lays a hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay, but I need you to go get Gothi and Dad. It's almost time for the babies to be born and I need Gothi's help. Okay?"

Nodding, the dragon licks his cheek and run's to the door, worry on his face as he pauses to look back at his mate.

"I'll be fine. Now go, hurry and bring back Gothi!" He yells as the dragon runs outside and launches into the air.

Flying as fast as he can, Toothless doesn't waste any time, reaching the village in a record five minutes, and Stoick's house in one. Barging through the door, he growls as he discovers nobody home. Hse run out and through the village as fast as he can, mouth panting, tongue hanging out. As he nears the town square, he smiles seeing Stoick standing outside Gobber's House, talking to the man.

Coming to a stop right behind him he grabs Stoick's fur cloak in his teeth, tugging on it. Turning to look at him, Stoick cries out, "Hey! Toothless, Meh Boy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be standing guard over my son, watching for those babies like a hawk?" He laughs.

Dropping the hem, the dragon looks back the way where home is, then back at them several times. Prancing around on his feet, too anxious to keep still. Exasperated that humans couldn't understand him.

"Uh, Stoick?" Gobber gets the chieftain's attention. "By the looks of him that's _exactly _why he's here."

Stoick looks at Gobber then back at the dragon, watching as he paces and whines and looks back behind him.

"OH! It's time then?!"

Toothless nods enthusiastically, relieved that they understand.

"Well then, Let's go get-GOTHI?!"

Seeing Stoick looking behind him Toothless turns to see the elder woman standing there leaning on her walking stick, looking expectant. She nods to them in respect.

Stoick turns to Gobber, hand blocking Gothi from seeing him whisper. "_How_ does she do that?"

Gobber shrugs as Toothless kneels to make it easier for the woman to climb on, Stoick rushes to help, then gets on behind her.

Usually he would grumble about the over 400 pounds that was on his back, but the only thing that was on his mind was his beloved mate at home in pain.

The thought makes him launch right into the sky, jostling his passengers a little.

"Good Luck!" Gobber yells as they fly off.

Another five minutes and the threesome are landing in the cove.

Toothless whines as both get off him at what feels like a snail's pace, but soon they are standing and he is rushing through the door to find Hiccup breathing through another set of contractions, sweat and tears pouring down over his reddened cheeks.

When it passses he slumps down in relief and opens his eyes, face lightening when he sees the dragon.

"THANK THE GODS! Toothless, you're back!" He pants out. You can hear the exhaustion creeping through him already as his body continues to be battered with pain.

Toothless goes immeadiately to his side, sniffing and licking the boy's cheek.

Stoick and Gothi are standing in the doorway, smiling at the desplay.

"Dad! Gothi! It's good to see you! " He finally says after the dragon calms down a bit, sitting next to him.

"Hiccup, how are yeh doing, meh boy? I can see you're in the thick of it."

"Yeah, the contractions are-Hold on."

His face scrunches up as another wave hits him. Gritting his teeth, he tries to hold in the whine wanting to come out. More tears leak from his eyes.

Whining, Toothless's expressive eyes shine with his concern.

A few minutes later he slumps back into his pillows, rubbing one hand on his forehead and one over his aching belly.

"As you can see the contractions are under five minutes apart." He sighs.

Stoick nods and without being told goes to boil some water and clean cloths as Gothi moves forward to check on Hiccup and the babes. Checking for fever and how far down the babies are. She smiles at the boy softly, seeing it going well. Then she lays a hand on Hiccup's back, making him lean forward, then she waves the dragon closer.

Getting the hint, Toothless settles himself behind his mate, leaning his head to the side so it is right next to Hiccup's, purring soothingly as the boy leans back against his chest for support, he also uncurls his wing to gently fan the boy. Smiling as the vocalization vibrates through him. Looking up at his mate the boy reaches up to kiss under his chin, recieving a happy nuzzle in response.

Immeadiately after another contraction hits the boy. He grabs onto Toothless's front legs, digging in his nails at the intensity of pain.

Ignoring the slight pain that flares up at the piercing, he whimpers as his mate grits his teeth, groaning in his agony.

As it passes he pants heavily, looking up with tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. He loosens his hold on the night fury's forelegs. "I'm sorry. Th-that one was really strong."

A forgiving lick to his forehead is his answer.

Stoick comes back with a bucket full of steaming water and a bundle of cloth. He sets both down next to Gothi, who nods in her thanks. Standing, he looks at his son.

" It shouldn't be long now. It sounds like your close."

Hiccup nods, groaning as he feels the beginings of another contraction. "Again. So soon."

This time though the pain is different. Pressure presses down inside him and he can tell that his large bundle has shifted inside him.

"Something's..unhh..different. I feel them... the pressure..." He pants a few times, fighting to talk through the pain. "I feel like pushing. This is it."

"This is where I bow out. You can do it, son. I know you can."

He turns to head outside, but pauses when Hiccup calls out to him.

"Dad!" He gasps out. "Thanks for being here."

Raising a hand, he walks out, closing the door and settling himself on the porch to wait.

Inside Gothi washes her hands and helps Hiccup get into position to deliver his babies. Legs spread and leaning back on the pillows supported by Toothless behind him. The plain nightshirt that the boy is wearing is drawn up to his thighs, as Gothi looks upon him from her position between them, seeing him get racked with another contraction. The space between them growing shorter. The dragon looks on with worry for the boy and his unborn children.

The old woman smiles as her work begins when the boy cries out in pain.

Time to bring some children into the world.

Chapter 4

Three hours of pushing, sweat, tears, and yelling later and the reward was the sharp screeching cries of one child. Then another hour later their second baby's cries fill the air, ending in a gurgle as it's cleaned and wrapped.

Stoick smiles when hearing their cries.

"I'm a grandfather."

He looks up at the starry skies.

"May the Gods bless these new babes. And their parents." He laughs softly. "Thor knows they're going to need it."

In the early morning hours, Toothless lifts his head to nuzzle Hiccup's brow soflty, so as not to wake the exhausted boy.

After the birthing, Stoick had beamed proudly at their offspring, saying he couldn't wait to boast about his beautiful grandchildren to the others. Then with a pat on the dragon's head, he helps escort Gothi back to the village.

Noticing the fire going dim in their firepit, the new father goes over and refreshes it. A Hatchling's inner fire is weak when first born, so if not kept warm it could weaken and die. Not wanting to chance that, Toothless will make sure that the fire does not go any lower than a roaring blaze for at least the next few weeks to a monthes time. Also, Hiccup is weak right now so he could possibly get sick if he feels any chill, and he wants his mate healthy and strong as soon as possible.

As soon as the fire is going strong, Toothless smacks and licks his lips and immeadiately goes over to the low bassinette sitting next to their clean bed, looking in at the precious bundles inside. Pride fills his chest, and love softens his face. A complete feeling of happiness filling his being each time he looks upon the gifts that his beloved has given him.

Nestled in the soft furs inside lay his son and daughter.

His son was a nearly perfect image of his night fury father in body. His soft scaled, dark grey body lay curled up, asleep, his chest moving slightly as he breathed. His tiny wings tucked into his back. You could also see Hiccup's genes in him, because he had a line of dark red-brown hair springing up from the top of his head, between his ear horns to his shoulders

His scales would harden and darken with time, his wings growing and strengthening as he grew, so that one day he would fly just as wonderously as Toothless.

Next to him, bustled up in a blanket was his lovely ebony haired daughter. Almost completely human, except for the tiny dark grey set of wings tucked into her back. She too lay on her side asleep.

Purring softly, he gives each a gentle rub on their sides with his muzzle, before rejoining his mate in bed, laying down next to him. Pulling him into his embrace, he lets himself drift back to sleep totally content with his life.

Unforntunately a few hours later, crying erupts from the bassinette, shattering the silence. Hiccup wakes up confused at first, then when the cry straightens out in his head, he moves to quickly attend to his upset child.

Feeling the movement and the absence of his mates heat, Toothless opens his eyes to see Hiccup kneeling over the basket to pick up their daughter. Her tiny face scrunched in her unhappiness as tears roll down her cheeks. Toothless lifts his head up as Hiccup tucks the little girl into his crooked left arm and chest, thankful that she hasn't woken up her brother.

Scooting along on his bottom carefully, since his prostetic leg is aying against the wall, he goes to sit next to his mate leaning back into his warmth as he guides her to his nipple, where she latches on to drink up her breakfast.

He winces then laughs softly as he wraps his other arm under the one supporting his child, remembering when he and Toothless had taken a trip into town one day and one of the village's young children had thought him a woman because his chest had filled out with milk and he had been so large he looked at least 6-7 monthes pregnant.

His heart fills with warmth as he looks on as his child suckles from him. Although it had been the most painfull experience of his life, he didn't regret it a bit. How could he look at either of his miracle children and think that. He couldn't. "I didn't ever have a thought about being a mother, of course." He looks at his mate, seeing the warmth in his acid green eyes. "But I'm happy to be one and to give you them to you." He smiles, then winces at a particularly hard suck.

The dragon whines and rubs his muzzle on the boy's head once.

"It's okay, Toothless. She's just an enthusiastic eater." He looks down at her lovingly, drawing the back of his finger down her soft cheek.

"No wonder where she got that from."

Toothless chuckles alittle and licks his mate's cheek. Leaning up, Hiccup plants a kiss on the dragon's flat lips. Before he can pull away he feels his mate's mouth open and his tongue tip sneak through to lick at his own. Opening wide he accepts the hot forked tongue, deepening the kiss.

They enjoy each other for a few minutes before pulling apart, smiles wide.

Looking down he sees that the baby girl has finished her meal and has snuggled against his chest, near sleep. Before she does Hiccup lifts the baby to his shoulder, rubbing and patting her back until he hears a slight burp. Then he lowers the baby back to cradle in his arm against his chest. She quickly falls asleep within her mother's arms. The boy lays a soft kiss on her fuzzy black hair.

A shriek fills the air, causing both of the new parent's heads to snap towards the bassinette.

Sighing, Hiccup looks up at his mate. " Toothless, can you.."

He doesn't need to finish his question as the dragon rises, goes to the cradle and gently picks his son up by his scruff in his toothless mouth. Handling the bundle with care he walks the short distance to lower the infant into Hiccup's awaiting embrace, smiling in thanks at the dragon. He tucks the baby dragon into the crook of his right arm, against his chest.

Feeling the secure embrace of his mother the baby coos a few times then tucks his tiny head into Hiccup's chest and drifts back to sleep.

The boy carefully lays down on his back, smiling, his eyes sleepy as Toothless grabs the blanket and pulls it up over his family. Laying down next to Hiccup, the dragon gives him a nuzzle with a purr, trying to keep it soft so he doesn't wake their sleeping offspring.

"Night Toothless. I love you." Hiccup says with a yawn.

With an answering purr, Toothless lays his head down next to Hiccup's and to make sure that his family is warm enough he uncurls a wing and lays it over them.

With that the family of four happily sleeps in their warm home safe and content.

Awesome! How'd you guys like it? I might write a prequel about when they first mate and/or a short story about how life is for them with the babies. What do you think? Let me know.

Also I will be posting another story that's more smutty than this was. Hopefully I can get the first chapter up soon so look out for it! Thanx -Dragonwaterlily26 ;)


End file.
